


O czym Nixon mógł wiedzieć, ale czego nie powiedział.

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [46]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Amazonia, Based on a True Story, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I can see what's happening, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Team as Family, Wilmuga, albo double drabble, jedno słowo zmienia znaczenie, sugerowane Wilmuga, to miało być drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Są zdania których sens zmienia brak jednego słowa. Są wypowiedzi, których prawdziwe znaczenie ukazuje właśnie to jedno pominięte słowo.W fabule 7 i 8 tomu, cosik o tym, że Nixon jeśli idiotą nie był, to mógł jakiś zgrzyt wyłapać, gdy pytał Smugę o ewentualny kontakt kryzysowy przed wyprawą na plantacje.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	O czym Nixon mógł wiedzieć, ale czego nie powiedział.

\- Czy gdyby coś się panu stało...

\- Karscy napiszą, do kogo trzeba. 

\- Ale jak to niby panu pomoże? 

Smuga waha się może ułamek sekundy, nim odwraca na Nixona spokojny, pewny wzrok.

\- Jest jeden człowiek, który przybędzie, jeśli byłoby ze mną bardzo źle. Mój przyjaciel Andrzej Wilmowski. 

\- Mam mu coś przekazać?

\- Tyle, ile pan wie. Reszty dowie się sam - ucina bez przejęcia podróżnik, kończąc ładowanie broni.

Jego ruchy są spokojnie, łagodne i wyrachowane, bez ani jednego zbędnego.  
Jakby wcale się nie denerwował.

Jakby wcale nie wyruszał w amazońską dżunglę.

Nixon wie od razu, kim jest człowiek, który czeka na niego przed biurem tak wiele tygodni później.

Od niego także bije ten spokój, wyważona i oszczędna w wyrażaniu determinacja.

Ściskając mu dłoń, próbuje dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek więcej o nim.  
Otrzymuje jednak tylko proste słowa:

\- Andrzej Wilmowski, szukam senora Smugi.

Nixon pamięta doskonale pierwsze wrażanie ze spotkania ich obu. 

Pamięta też spotkanie z resztą tej dość dziwnej drużyny, która jego zdaniem już dawno ewoluowała do pozycji rodziny.

Nixon ma dobrą pamięć. 

I dlatego wyłapuje zgrzyt od razu, gdy w Manaus cudownie ocalały z niewoli u Kampów, Smuga przedstawia Nixonom raz jeszcze wszystkich przybyłych mu na ratunek ludzi.

Dlatego od razu zauważa, że w prezentacji tego spokojnego człowieka o żelaznych nerwach, Jan Smuga popełnia jeden mały błąd.

Pomija jedno słowo.

Może z roztargnienia, może jest to skrót myślowy.

Nixon nie komentuje tego, nawet nie daje po sobie poznać, że odnotował zmianę. 

Że wyłapał jak inne znaczenie ma powtórzone zdanie bez tego jednego słowa.  
  
W przedstawieniu Andrzeja Wilmowskiego nie pojawia się już słowo " _przyjaciel_ ". 

Choć całe zdanie jest powtórzeniem tego, jak Smuga w ogóle o nim wspomniał po raz pierwszy.   
Prawie dokładnym powtórzeniem. 

Bez " _przyjaciel_ ". 

Ale Nixon nie daje po sobie poznać, że to wychwycił. Jakoś nie ma ochoty na ewentualną potyczkę z tymi ludźmi. 


End file.
